Cliff Jumping
by AnotherStar
Summary: Taito fluff I suppose. The boys share a moment on top of a cliff. Not much of anything. Rated for mentions of sex, death and suicide.


**Just wanted to let all you lovely followers I'm still alive, and writing. Just slowly. Seriously. I love you guys for waiting on me!**

 **PS: I don't own Digimon, unfortunately.**

Blue eyes gaze down. Down, down, down, to the white, frothy foam the waves of the ocean kicks up and crashes into the rock below. Black denim clad legs swing precariously over the edge of rock.

"How far down do you think it is?" The owner of the swinging legs asks. His voice is hushed, but the other person, who stands close to ten feet away, hears him fine.

"Far enough to be scary. Can you please move away from the edge now?" The second voice is as hushed as the first. The boy doesn't move, but stops swinging his legs, which eases some of the brunette's worry. They fall back into silence.

After awhile, the blue eyed boy has another question, and this one leaves his friend in a stunned silence. "If I jumped, do you think the fall would kill me?"

After a few minutes of opening and closing his mouth, in which the other boy says nothing, he manages to sputter his own question. "You want to jump?"

"I've thought about it before." The brunette's somehow moved forward a few steps.

"Please come back." With a sigh, the blonde slides backwards then climbs onto his feet.

"Relax, Taichi." Taichi however, cannot relax. We wants to hug the blonde, but he's also aware of how much the blonde would hate it.

To Taichi's surprise, when the blonde reaches him, he instigates a hug. Taichi clings to him, inhaling his scent, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Above the waist only. Then, far too soon, the blonde pulls away.

"I wouldn't." The blonde says, causing Taichi to stare blankly. "Jump." He clarifies.

"Good." Taichi says, trying not to let the blonde know how much the idea scares him. A pale hand slips into Taichi's much darker one, and Taichi is thrown off for the second time in as many minutes. The two boys stand is silence, hand in hand, staring out over the edge of the cliff.

"What would your parents say if they knew?" Taichi is used to these random questions. They happen often enough. Usually when Taichi isn't expecting them. So now he always expects them.

"Knew about what?" Taichi counters, not quite sure if the other means where they are, or what they were doing, or something else entirely. There's a slight pressure in his hand, which is gone seconds later.

"I don't know, Yamato. What would _your_ parents say?" Yamato shrugs. Taichi feels it rather then sees it.

"We'll never know what I'm dad wou-" Yamato stops suddenly, making Taichi look at him. Yamato pulls his hand away and takes a few steps away from him.

"Taichi? Are you up here?" The voice comes from behind, and Taichi groans. It's his best friend, Sora. As much as he loves her, he'd rather just be with Yamato. Taichi looks over to where Yamato was, but the blonde is gone. He scans the trees, but finds nothing. Sora appears, though.

"What're you doing?" She asks, looking past Taichi to the cliff.

"I was looking for Yamato." He says with a shrug. Yamato appears around a tree behind Sora. Apparently he doesn't want other company.

"Did you find him?" Sora asks, looking around for Yamato.

"No." Taichi says. Yamato raises an eyebrow in response.

"Oh. Is he okay?" The question surprises Taichi. Almost as much, as Yamato, apparently. The look of shock on his face is one Taichi's never seen before.

"Sure. Why wouldn't he be okay?" Taichi asks, suspicious.

"I know Yamato and I don't really get along, Taichi, but I do care about him. I haven't seen him since his father's fun-"

"I'm alright." Yamato says. Sora squeaks in surprise, and whips around.

"You're a jerk, Ishida." She snaps. Yamato shrugs. Sora gives Taichi a nasty look over her shoulder before heading back the way she came. Yamato did that to her. She never stayed long. Yamato makes a look of discontentment, which concerns Taichi.

"Let's go back to my house?" Taichi suggests.

"My house is empty until tomorrow." Yamato says, not looking at the brunette. Taichi agrees to the empty house easily enough. Maybe he'll get lucky and get another hug from the blonde. Maybe. If he's really, really lucky.

* * *

Taichi was luckier then he hoped for, and got more then just a hug. Afterwords, long after Yamato had fallen asleep, naked and curled up on the inside of bed, Taichi realized why. Ever since Yamato's father had passed away, any mention of him upset Yamato, so he covered it up with other things. Lately, that had been sex. Taichi's eyes trail over the exposed skin of Yamato's back and shoulder. Some part of Taichi knows he should probably be upset with Yamato for using him for sex. The rest of Taichi didn't really care. As long as Yamato didn't hurt anymore.

"Why are you staring at me?" Yamato asks. His voice is soft, yet Taichi jumps. Yamato has turned to face him. Taichi's eyes meet Yamato's and he grins.

"I wasn't. I was thinking about how I should probably be mad at you." Yamato raises a perfect eyebrow, but says nothing. "I'm not." Taichi says.

"What reason do you have to be mad at me?" Yamato asks. "Besides wanting to jump off a cliff, which has already been discussed." Taichi had already forgotten about the jumping off a cliff things.

"You, you goddamn, gorgeous boy," Both Yamato's eyebrows raise, disappearing in the hair that's spread across his forehead in sleepy disarray. "are using me for sex. But I don't care."

"I am, am I?" Yamato asks. Taichi nods his head firmly. Yamato rolls his eyes, and then rolls his body back over to face the wall. "If you say so, freak."

"You're not?" Taichi asks, voice low. Yamato spins around to sit up, the blanket falls, pooling around his waist.

"If I was, this morning never would've happen. Nor would you be in my bed right now, at the risk of us getting caught together." Taichi scratches his head, and his eyes trail over Yamato skin.

"I wouldn't care, even if you were."Taichi says.

"I know." Yamato says quietly, a sigh following the words. Silence follows, and Taichi wonders why that upsets Yamato. "Go to sleep." Yamato says.

"What?" Taichi asks. "I'm not tired."

"Then go away. Or be quiet. Cause I'm tired." Yamato waits for Taichi to say something, which he doesn't. Yamato flops into the bed, pulling the blankets up as he does so.

Once Taichi is sure Yamato is asleep, Taichi crawls out of the blonde's bed to find his clothes. He won't go anywhere without saying good-bye, Yamato would hate him if he did so. However, he also doesn't want Yamato to get in trouble with his aunt. On the off chance is aunt shows up early, while Taichi is here. He's never actually met the woman who took Yamato in when Natsuko refused to do so. Taichi flops into Yamato's desk chair and turns on the blonde's laptop. Taichi plays Facebook games until Yamato finishes his nap. When the blonde wakes up, he ignores Taichi entirely. He gathers new clothes and goes to shower.

"Come on, loser." Yamato says, making Taichi jump. He closes off Facebook to look at Yamato.

"Where are we going?"

"Food." Never one to turn down food, Taichi races after Yamato. Taichi drives, as normal, Yamato never has to waste the gas in his car.

They go to the usual spot, and find a number of their other friends. Sora included. Sora glares at Yamato, which Yamato ignores, which is normal. They join their friends, including both of their siblings. Taichi is immediately brought into conversation about last night's game with Daisuke and Ken, while Yamato sits quietly, ignoring any attempt someone makes to bring him into conversation. Which is more normal then not since his father passed away.

This time, Taichi catches Yamato staring at him, with a small smile on his perfect face. When Yamato is aware Taichi has caught him, he scrunches up his nose in distaste, and turns away, which makes Taichi laugh. Things will fall back into place eventually, so Taichi isn't worried. Even knowing Yamato's thought about jumping off a cliff.


End file.
